


Grief Is

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Grief is a soldier's lot.





	Grief Is

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I sat down to write but here we are

Grief is

Grief is a piece of battered, bloody armor, clasped to replace your own

Grief is

Grief is a name on your lips at night, one only you remember

Grief is 

Grief is a number you know as well as your own, one carved into the inside of your bucket and your chest

Grief is

Grief is wanting to scream in the face of every natborn that won’t understand that a brother isn’t replaceable, that none of the shinies shipped in is a  _ replacement _ for the one that should be at your back

Grief is

Grief is screaming nightmares, seeing blood on your hands over and over

Grief is

Grief is the quiet moments, when you remember who should be beside you and isn’t

Grief is

Grief is holding the plans you made for the future in your chest, the ones you still want to carry out because he can’t

Grief is

Grief is looking into the mirror and seeing him looking back

Grief is

_ Grief is _

** _Grief is_ **

Grief is always with us.


End file.
